Studly Games
by Mentally-Unstable
Summary: Sequel to Durty Vegas They're baaack! Another sinfilled vacation with another shocking twist that may leave them with nothing but the clothes on their backs...if that much! R&R, doofwads!


"**Studly Games" **

**Chapter One: The Plane Ride**

**Author's Note: WOOOOOOOO! Are you guys sick of me yet? Yeah..I know you are…that's why I update! I must keep the peeps sick. Mwahahaha. Uhhh..yeah. This is a sequel to "Durty Vegas"(which SOOOO many people liked! -sarcasm-) But, who cares. I liked it, so I made a sequel. Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.**

…**zZz…zZz…zZz…**

It had been over a year since several WWE Superstars had vacationed in Las Vegas, Nevada. The vacation had resulted in numerous accidents, including an accidental marriage, two gun injuries, and the arrest of a WWE Diva. And now, it was about to start all over again.

"This is gonna be better than last time! Ahh...remember all the fun we had, Mel? Huh? Huh?" Christian asked, elbowing Melony, who glared at him.

"Thanks to you, I ended up handcuffed to Shelton Benjamin, thinking we were married."

"Oh." He laughed nervously, "I...uhh...thought you'd forgotten about all that."

"Nope." She snatched the Glamour magazine away from him, "And that's mine."

"Aww...man! Now what am I gonna read?" He grinned, "It seems as though I have a problem…"

Tyson Tomko poked his head up over the seat and handed Christian a Cosmopolitan, "Here ya go, Christian."

"Why, thank you, Tyson. My trusty problem solver!"

"Cosmo?" Melony asked, eyebrow raised.

"Good sex tips." He gave a thumbs up, "Gotta keep the chick peeps happy!"

"Oooh..peeps! Great, now I'm hungry!" Autumn, who was in the seat in front of Melony and Christian, mumbled.

"What? But you just had like, 10 sandwiches!" Maven said, "What are you?"

"I'm the modern day Shagster, dude!" Autumn cocked her head to the side, "Hey..whatever happened to your eyebrows?"

Maven gulped, "Let's just say it had something to do with TrimSpa, duct tape, and nine 747s."

Autumn's eyes widened, "Never mind."

On the other side of the plane, bickering was heard.

"Listen here, boy, if you took my Bass Fishing magazine, you'd better give it back right now!" Bob Holly yelled.

"_Sacre bleu! _I did NOT take your Bass Fishing magazine! I am reading my book! _Le Divorce_!" Rene Dupree yelled back.

Bob narrowed his eyes, "But...that's a chick's book, son."

"Oh! It is _not_ a...a…how you say..._chick's _book!" Rene glared, "This book happens to be a unisex product!"

Bob shook his head, "You French guys are weird." He mumbled.

And behind them sat Carlito Cool, with a little old woman named Betty, who was knitting.

"…And that sonny, was how I met my husband John. Now, let me tell you the story of how I decided which pussycat I wanted to keep.."

Carlito sat, holding a bundle of yarn, "This.." He began, signing, "This is not cool."

"…You see, there was an orange kitty, and a black kitty…"

Back in Melony and Christian's world, there was many a beauty secret to share.

"What? You're saying you don't moisturize after you shower!" Melony asked, "That's just wrong!"

"No, I moisturize before bed. And exfoliate twice a day."

"Ooh! No wonder you're so smooth!"

"Hey, Christian.." Autumn peeked out over the seat, "Would you rather date a guy who wore pink and yellow, or a guy who wears full-body spandex and huge shoulder pads?"

Christian's eyes widened, "Pink and yellow. Shoulder pads were out even when they were in."

Melony nodded, "I didn't know you were such a fashion God."

"It's true. It's my dirty little secret."

A voice came over the loud speaker, "This is your captain speaking.."

"WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" Autumn screamed, and Maven whacked her upside the head.

"Shut up before the CIA kills you!" He yelled.

"..And I'm here to inform you that we'll be landing in Sin City, U.S.A. in approximately 2 hours and 14 minutes. Thank you, and have a nice flight."

_Man, _Carlito thought, _I can't wait to hit the slots._

_I can't wait to hit the Strip. _Melony thought.

_I can't wait to hit the clubs. _Christian thought.

_I can't wait to hit the clubs with Christian._ Tyson thought.

_I can't wait to hit the beauty parlor. _Both Rene and Maven thought.

_I can't wait to hit the gym. _Bob thought.

_I can't wait to hit the food court.._ Autumn thought, _Yeeaahh...nachos!_

Maven looked over at the sadistic smile on Autumn's face, "You're thinking about nachos aren't you?"

"With SOUR CREAM!…Oooooh...sour cream."

"Autumn," Melony said, "It's in your carry on!"

"OH YEAH!" Autumn reached into her bag and pulled out a box of sour cream and a spoon, "Sweet."

"You're a freak." Maven said.

"Yeah, and do you know how fattening that stuff is!" Christian asked.

In the back, Tyson was looking at a magazine called "Las Vegas Today", and he spotted an advertisement. One he knew would interest everyone on the trip.

"Hey! Check this out!" He handed the magazine over to Melony.

"Whoa! 2005 Monaco Poker Tournament." She looked at the magazine page, stroking her chin, "This could prove interesting."

Autumn looked over, stroking her imaginary handlebar mustache, "What could?"

"A poker tournament!"

"Sweet! I'm SO in!"

Christian thought a moment, "I wonder if it'll be live?"

"I wonder who the special guest is?" Melony asked, "Hey, look! It's sponsored by Budweiser! Hmm...beer.."

**To be continued…**

**A/N: SO..did you like it? Hate it? WOOOOOOOOOOOOO! MU out…**


End file.
